


【all达米安】全家人all达米安（r18）

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Underage Sex, 大概是提到不只有他全家人x他, 达米安没有年龄操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （人物全员ooc，只是为了开车，所以不能接受的请点x，谢谢
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 26





	【all达米安】全家人all达米安（r18）

达米安已经到了可以被性交的年纪了，不知道什么时候开始，这种观念开始在家里蔓延。

“来吧，来吧。”

最开始行动的是迪克，他跟达米安是最最亲近的兄弟，在大家都要到客厅吃早餐之前，他们能在厨房听到那两个兄弟在聊天。

“为什么，你很好奇吗。”达米安说。

“是的，我很想看看，我想知道……可不可以。”

或许格雷森能够面不改色的去询问女性的授权，但面对达米安，他有点害羞。

“看吧。”

睡裤很宽松，达米安一手拿着咖啡，一手扯开他的裤头，这个罗宾今天有些奔放，他没有内裤，而迪克可以看到他弟弟下面的毛发。真是成熟，让他有欲望了。

而其他人因为角度而无法看到，布鲁斯在那边看报纸无所撼动，提姆看了几眼又矜持的收回去，而杰森，则大大咧咧的说：“你们要去开房啊。”

达米安的绿眼转了方向，去看他的第二兄弟：“为什么不可以，我年龄足够了。”

他又对迪克说：“如何。”

“什么？”

“我们要去酒店开房吗。”

“……我不抗拒。”

于是有个被排挤在外的第三兄弟咳嗽一声：“吃独食不太好。”

提姆说，他喝了咖啡：“达米安可是最小的孩子。”

“不过长大了。“

杰森说，但他们都没有去看布鲁斯，或者觉得不妥，又或者故意的忽视。应该更要说，如果达米安要奉献他的第一次出来的话，那么这个人选的第一位一定会是布鲁斯。

其实家里没有这样的好色传统的，从来没有，这个拼凑起来的家庭一直都传统正常，只是直到达米安的来临，他开始古怪，最开始的时候是喜欢赤裸的躺在沙发上，然后对路过的人询问：要来吗

真是不知廉耻，但这也影响了他们，所有人都妥协只要这个小孩成年了，只要达米安到达年纪了，他们被邀请曾经承诺过的接吻或者口交都可以得到承诺了，男人们就是如此可悲，连自己的亲兄弟的欲望承诺也会有所期待。

只是在第二个下午的时候，达米安在跟提姆打游戏，对方明显心不在焉，然后不经意的询问达米安，昨天怎样。

“什么都没有发生。”

达米安说：“你们在干什么。”他不耐烦了，他的时间快到了。

“你希望我们干什么。”

“……”

达米安沉默，他沉默的看着提姆，表示他不知道，这应该是你们去主导的。

于是提姆西德雷克站起来了，他其实早就可悲的硬了，但这不妨碍他脱下裤子，把那个硬起来的老二塞进达米安的嘴巴，对方坐在沙发上，罕见的顺从。

“你只要…不要咬到我。”

“嗯。”

达米安鼓着嘴巴在适应，他们很少的聊天，缓慢的尝试，这是提姆第一次在抚摸达米安的头发，他觉得对方有种不可思议的柔软，这个手感不对，他不是已经长大了吗。

但过程因为闯入者被打断了，杰森回来了，他路过要回来拿个枪，然后发现他的兄弟们在游戏房里偷情！

“该死！你昨天不是跟迪克脸去接吻了吗。”

杰森说，提姆错愕的看达米安。

“嗯。”

那个最小的兄弟吐出老二：“我跟格雷森接吻了，他摸了我，只是给我做了一个手活。”

“哇哦。”杰森笑了笑：“荡妇啊。”

“而你在后面也摸了我，你抱起我在你的大腿上，你摸了我的屁股，没有进去。”

达米安摇摇头，又再次说：“你们都太矜持了。”

于是他跪下来继续给提姆口交，被说的杰森也上来，他看德雷克去顶达米安的喉咙，在里面射精，于是位置好像轮到他了。

“要来吗。”

达米安问，他张开的嘴巴里都是提姆的白色，在口腔里好像水，可是杰森不在意，他脱下他的裤子，然后把他的老二也塞进去达米安的嘴里。

于是那天下午他就在给他那两个兄弟口交，达米安的手学会去抚摸男性的东西，他的嘴巴开始灵活，舌头简直是勾人的灵魂，还没有人抱到他，这是失魂落魄的表现。

“我知道你们在干什么。”

午餐，只有两个人的午餐，父亲对儿子说：“不要太越轨。”

“那是什么标准。”达米安不懂。

“不要陷入多端恋情。”

“我不会。”

达米安说：“我只是学会了这个。”

他看着就往桌子下面要钻进去了，而布鲁斯还在他那副严肃午餐的样子，达米安就在他下面帮他解开裤子，接着张开嘴，含进去。

“唔…”

太好了，感觉很好，蝙蝠侠想，是因为血缘吗，他作为监护人的不端行为吗，可是这种背德的刺激感太过分，喜欢，依恋，想要更多。达米安是他的儿子，他没有能得到更多的他，这不公平。

因此他也要渴求达米安了。

一个父亲抱起这个最小的儿子去了他的房间，他亲吻他的脖子跟乳，又接吻，他对达米安说，我能让你高兴的。

而大人的嘴含住了达米安的小阴茎，达米安在床上喘着气，脚搭在爸爸宽大的背部，然后下面被含着，又被翻身，舌头刺进去那个处女洞了。

“唔！”

达米安太紧张了，以至于他感觉十分想要射精，而布鲁斯只是在打开他，那个巨大的，颜色紫红的，把他制造出来的器官进去他的肠子了。

达米安一直在叫，舒服，或者什么，他在喊爸爸，要抱抱，要他的布鲁斯把他操进去床垫，把精囊里所有的东西都要给他，布鲁斯只能是达米安韦恩一个人的，他不可以去跟别的贱女人去生更下贱的杂种。

这种快乐臆想还没结束之前有人闯进来，那些他的兄弟，他们以为达米安被欺负了，可那个是布鲁斯，于是就犹豫了。

杰森在门前绕绕头，然后靠近去，达米安刚被草出窗外，在勉强的撑着手。

“怎么了，小子。”

“我不要你去碰我的妈妈。”

达米安手，他的小手抓住杰森的裤子：“你碰我吧。”

于是杰森跟布鲁斯悲哀的看了一眼，达米安不想要竞争者，他只想要自己是他们所有人最要关注的一个，他不想他的父亲有情人，也不想妈妈有外遇。这个孩子受伤了，思维扭曲，但是还活着。

于是事情继续这样下去，达米安努力的去帮杰森口交，布鲁斯则继续在操，迪克跟提姆在旁边感觉无所事事，他们尴尬又不想被排挤的过去，达米安看了他们一眼，杰森已经射出来了，他努力把嘴巴里的东西吞干净。

“嗯。都过来吧。反正你们可以从我身体占便宜也只有这个时候了。“

于是达米安左手跟右手都握着他的兄弟们的器官，像是选择困难的法棍面包，他舔舔这个又舔舔那个，想全部吃进去，但是不可能。

于是在布鲁斯结束的时候，迪克跟提姆把达米安包围了。

“我们进去你的后面吧。”

迪克说，他们举起达米安在他之间，把那个小孩，那个后面已经被开过一次，他们要进去第二次的侮辱，达米安的脚张得很大，他被硬生生按下去的时候，嘴巴没有声音。

“怎么了……”

提姆满头冷汗，太挤了，他感觉压迫，达米安就在面对面他，那个家伙几乎就靠着他了。

“好大…唔…”

达米安第一次经历这种过多的快乐感觉，布鲁斯给他的是一个人的，可现在他要被两人夹攻，那两个家伙默契的往上顶去，达米安就要嗷嗷叫，他有点不知道怎么做，提姆要吻他的耳朵，迪克在咬他的背，而杰森也要来，把他的器官再一次伸进去达米安的喉咙，这使得罗宾们都变成在一起，布鲁斯在旁边看着，感觉自己不好介入。

或许我想……布鲁斯要去洗澡了，他总觉得不对，达米安的后面怎么会这么窄小，又软糯，又甜蜜，有种不正常的幼稚感，或者说……达米安还是个孩子。

于是在布鲁斯往罗宾堆里看的时候，达米安小小的那么一点的身体里，却撑了三个男性的器官，他这么努力，又快乐，没有人发现这个小家伙还没够年龄吗。

好吧，布鲁斯知道了达米安说的时间不多是什么了，达米安用了一个大人模仿，来蒙蔽他这个13岁的小身体，反正他总是想占有所有人，他或许连肯特家的床都全爬了吧。

end


End file.
